1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to circuit inspection of printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly to a computing device and a method for inspecting layout of a PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
PCBs provide a means of implementing a circuit design (e.g., the interconnection of electrical devices and components) for use, for example, in a computer system. In PCB design, both component placement (layout) and signal path routing need to be considered, so a layout inspection of the PCB is very important. During inspection of the PCB, it is necessary to check whether each ground pin of the PCB is connected to its own via. If more than one ground pin of a component of the PCB share one via, there may be ground bounce, and the power supply of the PCB may be unstable. Currently, a manual method for inspecting the ground pins of the PCB is applied, which is time consuming and has a low efficiency.